The present invention relates to a draw-off mechanism for a flat bar knitting machine.
A draw-off mechanism for a flat bar knitting machine is known comprising at least one pair of feed rollers arranged axially parallel to each other and adjacent the needle beds under the gap between the needle beds. At least one feed roller of a pair of feed rollers is driven. At least one feed roller of that pair is mounted on a pivoting lever urged under tension toward the opposite feed roller of that pair.
Draw-off mechanisms of the above-described type are already known in several different forms, in which a feed roller of a pair of feed rollers is under an adjustable tension urging it toward the opposite feed roller. These draw-off mechanisms of the prior art in which the roller tension is adjustable have a comparatively expensive structure and are described in European Published Patent Application EP-OS 4,216,665. None of the above-mentioned draw-off mechanisms is however adapted for an article or workpiece being knitted on a flat bar knitting machine to a satisfactory and sufficient extent.